Megstiel
by LucyONeil
Summary: It's a work in progress but a Meg/Castiel romance starting off from "The French Mistake" episode and going from there!
1. Chapter 1

Meg Crowley deftly picked her way around the equipment and cords criss-crossing the floor, all while balancing a tray of coffee. The set was dark but she could make out three figures lounging in black folding director's chairs.

"Good morning." She smiled once she had reached them. The first two turned around to her.

"Mr. Ackles, one milk and two sugars for you," she handed the first cup to the man on the left, "Mr. Padalecki, two milks one sugar for you…" She said to the man in the middle.

"It's not Splenda, right?" He asked, looking into the cup. He asked this every day, a mistake she had only made once, months ago.

"Oh no, Mr. Padalecki, I know you don't like that."

"Ok." He answered simply and turned back around.

"And Mr. Collins, one herbal tea, one sugar, and one lemon wedge." She handed the ceramic mug to the last man on the right.

"Meg," he smiled with mischievous blue eyes, "you know you can call me Misha."

She could get lost in his eyes forever, and as a result stood mesmerized for a moment, "Right, sorry Mr. Collins. I mean…Misha." She loved his unusual name. Not that Jensen Ackles wasn't a mouthful she had to get used to when she first started at the studio, but he and Jared Padalecki had made it quite clear from the beginning that she had to address them as "Mr."

"Did you do something to your hair?" He squinted at her in the darkness, angling for a better look.

She touched her hair and subconsciously began twirling it, "Yes," she blushed, "it's blond now."

"Ah yes, well I like it." He concluded and turned back around, "Oh, and thank you for the tea."

"Uh huh…" She said stupidly but he didn't seem to hear. _I'd dye my hair purple with blue streaks if you wanted me to. _She thought when a buzzer rang out and the director came up in front of them.

He clapped his hands, "Quiet on the set people! Alright let's go let's go," that was his cue that all of the assistants, like Meg, should make themselves scarce. He then walked up to Jensen, Jared, and Misha, "You boys ready?" Jensen and Jared nodded unenthusiastically while Misha hoped up, "Yep." He answered.

As Meg began cleaning up the breakfast buffet, she angled for a better look at the set. But they quickly went out back where they would be filming outside. She sighed and continued gathering up muffins, Danishes, and bagels. Going on auto pilot she almost didn't hear heels clicking on the concrete floor coming towards her.

She turned around to see a leggy brunette, hands on her hips and a pout on her bright red lips as she scanned the set.

"Oh, hello Alicia." She murmured, head bowed.

Alicia didn't even look at her, "Where is Misha?" She demanded, huffing.

"Mr. Collins? I think he's out back filming outside."

She chuckled, "Mr. Collins? How pathetic. I want to watch, how do I get out back?"

"I can show you once I finish up here." Meg offered.

Alicia finally turned to her and glaring with chocolate brown eyes, sneered, "No, you will show me now." Meg looked around for her boss and not seeing her, started for the back.

They were filming the episode, "The French Mistake" for their show, "Supernatural." It was about two brothers, Sam and Dean, played by Jared and Jensen. They were hunters, killing all kinds of evil things from demons to homicidal clowns. Misha played an angel, Castiel, who had befriended them a few seasons back. The premise of this episode was that Sam and Dean had been thrown through the window of "uncle" Bobby's house into a reality where they were actors playing themselves. They still hadn't caught on at this point and were looking for a way out.

Sam and Dean ran outside, "Oh thank God, my baby." Dean said, seeing his beloved black Impala. But then he realized there was a long row of them, "I think I'm going to be sick." He murmured, grabbing onto Sam's sleeve.

Sam ran his fingers through his long hair, looking around for another mode of escape. They both scanned the yard until they saw Castiel standing just beyond the fence, his hands shoved into his tan trench coat.

"Cas! Cas!" Dean cried, waving his arm and running over to him.

Misha turned to them, and chuckled, "Guys, come on its Misha."

"What? No, you're Cas and you need to get us the Hell out of here. Come on, work some of your angel mojo."

"Are you guys alright?"

They didn't answer but continued down the road.

Misha watched them, then retrieved his cell from his pocket and began typing, "Hello…mishamigos…" He said out loud.

"Alright, CUT!" The director yelled. Misha was still typing when Alicia stalked up to him. Meg couldn't help but watch.

Alicia wrapped her arms around his neck, "I missed you, baby." She pouted.

He tentatively put his hands on her hips, "I'm sorry. Are you off work today or something?"

"I took the day off just so I could watch you!" She whined.

A small smile twitched on his lips, "I'm glad."

"Time is money people, and we still have a lot to do, let's go!"

"Ok, I have to get back." He said, trying to back away. But Alicia just pulled him in tighter and kissed him. Meg had to look away.

"I'll be right over here with your…assistant or whatever she is." She said walking away and turned to blow him a kiss and wink. He gave a small wave, then turned away.

A few minutes after Alicia had come back, Meg's boss had found her, "What are you doing? Come on, lunch isn't going to set itself." She took her by the elbow and dragged her back inside.

About two hours later, they all filed back in. She knew she should but she didn't make a move to make a plate for Jared or Jensen, let them do it themselves. Her heart skipped a beat as Alicia was nowhere to be found when Misha casually wandered in.

When he got closer to the table, she picked up a piping hot plate, "Mr. Collins, I have your lunch over here." He smiled and walked over.

"It's quinoa, chick peas, and lentils." She explained, as if he couldn't see that for himself. "Be careful, it's hot!" She warned. Again, as if he couldn't tell from the steam rolling up into the air.

"I will, thank you." He took the plate gingerly and began to walk off. But before getting out of earshot he turned back, "What would I do without you, Meg?" She fumbled for words, but could only manage a stupid wave. She watched him get settled and blow on the first forkful before putting it into his mouth. She couldn't take her eyes off of his perfect lips when her heart sank as Alicia sauntered up and joined him.

This wasn't the first time she had been on the set, and Meg knew they had been dating for at least the past six months. As much as she tried to convince herself that there was no way he could ever be interested in her and she should give up, some days were harder than others and this was one of the harder ones. Eyes still on them, she backed away before turning and running outside.

The cool Vancouver air hit her red cheeks as hot tears began to roll down her face. She made no effort to wipe them away as her chest heaved. Alicia always made her feel ugly by comparison, she was practically a model. She had the sneaking suspicion that she was cheating on him though, with Jensen, and it made her hate her all the more. Misha didn't deserve that, he deserved someone who cared, someone like her. She would do anything for him, but knew she could never make him see that with Alicia constantly shaking her hips all around the set.

Finally forcing herself to snap out of it, she rubbed her now blood shot eyes. It was going to be a long night of filming, she had to compose herself. Straightening her shoulders, she trudged back inside.

It was a long night, and by about 2 AM, she found a spot to sit, tilt her head back against the wall, and drift off. She thought she heard Jared calling for her, but she didn't care. There were plenty of other assistants.

What seemed like only minutes later, she woke to a gravelly voice, "Meg, I thought you would have gone home by now."

She rubbed her eyes and looked up to see Misha standing over her. He was still wearing his costume, an un-tucked white shirt, loose blue tie, and black suit underneath the trench coat. He had dropped his voice down because that's how Castiel sounded.

"Oh, Mr. Collins, I'm sorry." She said, getting up groggily.

He coughed and returned to his normal voice.

"Do you need some more tea for your throat?"

He shook his hand, "No, no. And if I do I think I can manage it myself. I think we're wrapped up for the night, do you need a ride home?"

Her heart began to flutter uncontrollably, "I'm not sure Alicia would like that."

His face fell slightly, "She left hours ago."

This was her chance, it was now or never, "Then I would love a ride home, thank you."

"Great, let me get out of this. I'll be right back."

She waited excitedly, about ready to jump out of her skin. He soon returned wearing his other costume from the episode, a sky blue shirt with a black design, and a thick light blue sweater with white and black.

"Ready?" He asked. All she could do was nod.

They walked out to the parking lot in silence and he clicked his keys to unlock his dark blue Prius. Leave it to him to have a hybrid.

"So where to?" He asked as he turned on the heat.

"What? Oh," She crinkled her nose, "the not so nice part of town. 52nd and Main."

The ride was far too short and they didn't speak, "Need me to walk you up?" He offered when they stopped in front of her apartment building.

_Yes, and stay the night. _"I think I can manage. Thank you, Misha."

He beamed, "Any time. Have a good night."

"See you tomorrow." She waved and watched him pull away and disappear down the road.

"Good morning." She said the next day to Jensen and Jared and handed out their coffee.

"It's not Splenda right?" Jared asked.

She rolled her eyes and suppressed a sigh, "Of course not, Mr. Padalecki."

As she turned to the right, she noticed Misha's chair was empty, "Where is Mr. Collins?" She asked.

Jensen finally turned, "In his trailer I would think." He replied.

The bulk of the day was taken up finishing the daylight scenes of Jared and Jensen. That night, once it was dark enough, they moved to an alley where Misha was being pinned up against a brick building by his throat. Meg knew it was all fake and he was fine, but couldn't help being scared for him. Then he let out a high pitched scream and begged for his life. She raised her eyebrows and actually laughed. She was so used to hearing serious Castiel that she didn't really know what he sounded like normally.

Now it was time for the final inside scene, in Uncle Bobby's living room. Sam and Dean were trying one more time to get back to their time.

"Meg? Meg? Where is she, Jared?" Jensen, asked hand on his hip.

Jared looked around, "Meg?" He yelled.

Hearing him, she dropped her dinner plate and rushed over.

"Yes?" She asked, finishing swallowing the mozzarella stick in her mouth.

"I need a Coke." Jensen demanded.

"Sure thing, Mr. Ackles." She nodded and went to get it.

When she returned, Misha was standing on set with them even though he wasn't in the scene.

"Hey, Meg." He smiled.

"Sorry about that, Mr. Ackles." She apologized and handed him the soda.

He took a sip and grimaced, "This is too warm…" He started when the set began to shake. They all looked for something to hold onto when Misha grabbed her hand. They looked at each other in horror when the large window they were trying to open in the episode burst into shards of glass. A wind blew in and sucked them all through.

Meg awoke, what seemed like hours later, sprawled out on the ground outside. It was night, but the light from the full moon blinded her for a second. Her head was pounding but she slowly sat up. Looking around, there was nothing but miles upon miles of tall yellow grass. A pain in her palms made her look down to see she was sitting in the middle of a gravel road, intersecting with another one.

Pulling her knees up to her chest in fear, she then saw Misha, Jensen, and Jared similarly sprawled out, all still in their costumes. She looked at them all in disbelief, to make sure they were really there when they all started to wake up.

"Misha?" She whispered, as he sat up.

He shook his head then looked at her. He stared intently for a moment before he shot up and slid a silver sword out from his coat, "Demon!" He cried. She scrambled back as he stalked towards her.

His cry woke Jared and Jensen and they too stood up.

Jensen registered what was happing first, "Cas, no! It's Meg, she's…alright."

"Dean, she is a demon. I can see her true face." Misha said in his deep monotone.

_Cas? Dean? What is this?_

As she stared at both of them, and then Jared who joined them, she suddenly had a flood of memories surge through her brain. She saw fire, men cackling as they tortured people strung up on racks, blood on her own hands as she tied up a crying woman in some house, others around her opening their mouths and long streams of black smoke spewing out and up to the ceiling. She remembered taking on the form of a wayward hitch-hiker with short blonde hair before being pushed out the window of an abandoned warehouse.

It was as if all of her normal memories, of her childhood, dead-end jobs, and the studio had melted away.

At that, she stood up and dusted herself off, her eyes turning black for a moment, "Hello, Clarence." She smiled at Castiel.

"That is not my name." He grumbled.

"What are you doing here, Meg?" Sam finally asked.

"Same thing you are." She smirked.

Dean shook his head, "Sammy…say whatever that Latin crap is." He motioned to the hole in the ground that had been covered over.

He began the murmur when there was a puff of smoke and a man in a black suit stood before them.

"Why hello, boys." He said in a soft British accent.

"Crowley." Dean answered stiffly.

Meg's heart stopped, if she even really had one. The man Dean had just called Crowley looked exactly like her dad. Her dad who had had a psychotic break after her mother died, spouting off about how he was God and that there were demons everywhere he turned.

"Meg, darling." He said walking closer, "My how you've grown."

"D…Dad?" She managed to choke out.

"That's King of Hell Dad now."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Are you serious?"

"Well, now that you two have put Lucifer back in his cage, someone had to take over down there. It was a real mess." Sam looked away nervously.

Anger began to rise inside her and before she knew it, she yanked the sword from Cas's hand and charged at him.

Crowley simply held up his hand and she froze, "Is that any way to greet your father?"

"I will kill you." She threatened.

"Well, this has been a lovely family reunion but I'm afraid I must be going." Before they could object, he had disappeared.

"Meg! What the Hell?" Dean cried.

"I thought we wanted to kill him."

"We did but you just screwed it up!"

She brushed him off and turned to see Castiel staring at her, "Clarence, is that lust I see in your eyes?" She jutted out her hip and smiled sweetly.

He snapped out of his trance but before he could answer, Dean said, "Meg, get lost."

She smirked and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, boys." Meg smiled as Sam and Dean came to, each tied to a chair.

Dean's head lolled back before he snapped up, "You sound like your dad when you say that." He chuckled. She hauled back and punched him. It just made him laugh, "You probably hit like him, too." Another punch to the face.

"Alright, enough." A male voice said.

"Christian?" Sam asked hoarsely.

Meg looked at him, "Yeah, I had to commandeer your cousin, hope you don't mind."

There was no love lost between them, "What do you want, Meg?" Dean sighed.

"Hm, what do I want? What could I possibly want? I want you to tell me what you're doing trying to kill Crowley!" She cried.

"None of your damn business." Sam replied, much to her and Dean's surprise.

"Yeah, what Sammy said. Well done by the way." Dean added.

She produced Ruby's knife from her belt, "I'd watch your tone if I were you. You don't tell me what I want to know and its lights out."

Sam began to laugh, "You wouldn't kill us."

She and Dean shared yet another look of surprise, "And why is that, pray tell?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Because! You were at the crossroads that night…"

"Oh yeah, thanks for that." Dean cut in.

"You were at the crossroads to kill Crowley because he's hunting down all the Lucifer followers. You're on the run. If anything, you need our help."

She folded her arms, considering where to go from there, "Maybe. Why were you at the crossroads?"

"You do need our help." Dean grinned, despite his swelling eye. She began to seethe at the thought. They had a point.

"We don't need anything from you." Christian stepped forward. Meg thrust Ruby's knife into his stomach.

Waiting until his body had thumped loudly to the floor, she continued, "Now where were we? Oh, sorry about that…just needed him to find you two."

"We were at the crossroads to stop Crowley from getting to the angel tablet." Sam explained.

"Sam!"

"Calm down, Dean."

A big smile spread across her face, "The angel tablet? Hm, haven't heard that mentioned in ages."

"I'm sorry, what? You know about that? How?" Dean exclaimed.

"Following Azazel around has had its perks. So yeah…I'd say I have a good idea of where it is. Or a vague recollection…that's up to you."

Before she could even finish her sentence, Cas appeared.

"How nice of you to join us, Cas. Only been praying to you for the last five minutes." Dean smiled sarcastically.

"Howdy Clarence, remember me?" Meg winked.

He gulped uncomfortably, "Yes, I do. Why do you have my friends tied up?"

"We were just talking. But I have some extra rope if you'd like me to tie you up, too. Or better yet, you can tie me up."

"Why would I want to do that?" He turned his head in confusion.

She rolled her eyes, "You're no fun. Anyway, I believe we were just about to come to some sort of deal." She turned back to Dean who looked at Sam.

"What, you show us where the angel tablet is and we help you with Crowley?" Dean surmised.

"No Dean, we cannot trust her." Cas stepped between them.

"Ouch Clarence, that hurts." She covered her heart with her hand. After watching the three of them exchange worried glances, she stepped back, "Well, whenever you dummies come to your senses, give me a call." With a fanciful snap of her fingers, she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean clicked his phone shut, "She's coming."

"I still do not understand why we have to work with such abominations to kill Crowley." Cas said, eyes darting around, waiting for her arrival.

"Abominations? Wow Cas, did not see that coming." Dean laughed.

"She is a demon, Dean. What else would I call her?"

"She's got the hots for you Cas, and you don't seem to be complaining." Sam added.

Before he could ask what "hots" meant, Meg appeared.

"What, no 'hello boys' this time?" Dean chided.

"You know, you're much cuter when you keep your mouth shut." She shot back.

"Yeah whatever, so what is this?" He motioned to the building behind them.

She turned to it, "Crowley's fortress. Your cousin was also very forthcoming as to where it was and what Crowley's up to inside. This is where he holds all the creatures his minions have been bringing him, and torturing them for information."

"I do not have a good feeling about this." Cas stated.

"What's the matter, Clarence? Scared? It's ok, we can hold hands." She took his hand and silently marveled at the calluses on his palms. The thought of what he might have done to get them excited her. She also realized that he wasn't letting go.

"Alright, break it up," Dean pushed them apart, "let's get this over with." Suppressing a scowl, she led them in confidently. After heaving aside a heavy metal door, they found themselves in a tunnel running underneath the first floor.

"Everyone ready?" Dean breathed. Cas slid a silver blade from his coat, Sam held up a pistol and knife, and Dean brandished the Colt. They all looked to Meg.

"Come on," she laughed, "hi I'm Meg, I'm a demon. I'll be fine!" They stood around, wondering which direction to go in next. But their heads all turned towards the set of double doors down the hall when they began to shake and they heard scraping and barking coming from behind them.

"Hell hounds…" Sam gasped.

"I hate those things." Dean hissed. The banging got louder, they'd be through any minute.

Her demon instincts took over, "Let's make sure to do this again some time." And she opened her mouth to escape. But nothing happened.

"You cannot escape," Cas said, "Crowley must have spells protecting the building."

She panicked, then looked at them all in turn. What little human feelings she had left began to creep in. The hounds were seconds from breaking through the doors.

Inhaling sharply, she stepped up to Cas and kissed him. As their lips met, she gently pulled the blade from his hand. Once she got what she wanted, she pulled away.

But he stood still and after staring a moment, pulled her tightly, spun her around, and pressed her up against the wall. Clips of all the smiles he had given her in the studio flashed through her mind when he put his lips to hers. He opened her mouth with his tongue and pressed against her harder. She couldn't breathe but it didn't matter as her head spun, trying to comprehend what was going on. Her body became hot, her skin tingling as he stroked her tongue with his.

Suddenly, he stepped back. Seeing the shock on her and Sam and Dean's faces, he murmured, "I learned that from the pizza man." He blushed, then realized she had taken his blade.

She didn't have time to ask what he meant and held it up, "Go, I'll take the hounds…GO!" She shrieked when they broke the doors clean off their hinges. She heard their footsteps run away from her as she turned to face the hounds.

She was able to gut the leader easily and he fell in a heap on the floor. But the other two pounced on her from both sides, pulling her skin with their sharp claws, their teeth snapping in her face. She stabbed wildly, crying out in pain. They whimpered and yipped but kept on as she held on to what she hoped wasn't the last time she would see the angel.


End file.
